


warm

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin and obi-wan are ahsoka's dads, kinda? I'm not sure if this counts as a sickfic but im tagging it as one anyway, wholesome content, you cant change my mind on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan returns the favor and gives Anakin a sweater that he thinks would look better on him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> once again, inspired by fromango's lovely art of Anakin wearing a sweater on tumblr.   
> requests are open!

Obi-Wan opened his closet, searching for the sweater that Anakin had given him not too long ago. The weather cycle on Coruscant had shifted, and now the nights were colder and longer than they were a few months ago. He smiled softly as he picked up the warm fabric. He ran his hands over the loops, marveling at how soft the sweater felt under his skin. He pulled over his head and sighed softly before walking back out into the common room.

Obi-Wan secretly loved moments like these- where the apartment was quiet, and he had it all to himself. He checked the time, and figured that Anakin was probably with Ahsoka and they were training together. He sighed. As much as he did enjoy the peace and quiet, he was worried that Anakin was pushing himself too hard.

Well, Anakin always pushed himself, and that was something that Obi-Wan usually found to be quite endearing. But other times, times like these where he could tell that Anakin wasn’t feeling well-, he even went to bed before midnight last night- he wished that Anakin would take better care of himself.

If not for himself, then at least to set a better example for Ahsoka, and have him worry less. He sighed and picked up a data pad from off the table and scrolled through various documents that he had to read, not really paying attention to what he was looking at.

Some time later, after the sun had set, Anakin and Ahsoka returned. The door to their apartment opened, and in waltzed Ahsoka, as energetic as ever. But behind her followed Anakin, and Obi-Wan could see his dark circles and pale face all the way from the couch.

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka greeted. “Guess what we learned about in galactic politics today?”

“Oh, what did you learn about, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked while setting his data pad down.

“The Mandalorian revolution! Is it true that you were there with the duchess with your master?” She asked, her eyes wide. Obi-Wan felt his face heat up and he looked over at Anakin who now looked like he was trying not to laugh. The effect was ruined when he turned slightly to sneeze into his elbow.

“Yes, well I assure you; it was not as exciting as it sounds.” Obi-Wan replied as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

“I’m sure Obi-Wan just doesn’t want you to follow in his footsteps and cause as much trouble as he did.” Anakin said with a smirk on his face. He sat down at their kitchen table, and Obi-Wan didn’t miss how his hands seemed to tremble slightly.

“Master Obi-Wan caused trouble?” Ahsoka asked as she sat across from him. “That’s new.”

“Honestly, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said as he turned around. “Don’t encourage her.” Anakin shrugged.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ahsoka giggled.

“Is that the sweater you made Master Kenobi, Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded.

“It looks so cozy. When are you gonna make me one?” Anakin rolled his eyes. He sighed, but it turned into a coughing fit that Obi-Wan didn’t miss either. He made sure to grab a different tea blend for Anakin.

“Actually,” Anakin began but cleared his throat before continuing. “I was thinking about making you a hat, since you keep complaining about how cold your head gets.”

“That’s because you don’t bring your cloak, even after both of us ask you to.” Obi-Wan said as he turned around while holding three steaming mugs of tea. He placed one in front of Anakin, and other in front of Ahsoka before sitting down at the table as well.

“I don’t mean to forget! I just…” Ahsoka trailed off and watched the steam rise from her mug in silence. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who smiled back at him, but he could see how tired he looked. He could see the way his hands shook as he wrapped them around the cup, like as if he were trying to warm himself up. Underneath the table, he nudged his foot against Anakin and changed his facial expression.

_We need to talk._

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan began. “Don’t you have some studying to do?” He asked innocently. She frowned.

“Yeah, but- “

“Come on, Snips.” Anakin said. “You know I won’t let you go on any more missions unless you keep your grades up.”

“But, Master.” She whined.

“Now, none of that, young one.” Obi-Wan replied. “You know your master is right.” She huffed and got up from the table. Once Obi-Wan heard her enter her quarters, he looked back over at Anakin and ran a hand through his hair.

“You feel warm.” Obi-Wan commented. He placed his hand on the back of Anakin’s neck and he shivered.

“Too warm.” Anakin shrugged.

“You worry too much.”

“On the contrary, If I don’t worry about you, then who will?” Anakin started to laugh and then it turned into another coughing fit.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin began but he held up his hand.

“Now none of that. Take my hand, Anakin.” Anakin rolled his eyes but grabbed his mug in one hand and Obi-Wan’s in the other.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he was led down the hallway.

“You are going to bed, dear one.” Obi-Wan said as they entered his quarters. “Sit.” He said as he pointed to the chair by his desk. Anakin sat down and watched as Obi-Wan rummaged through his closet for something…

And then it hit him in the face. Literally.

“What the hell is this?” Anakin said as he inspected whatever Obi-Wan just threw at him. It looked…

Like a sweater.

“Language, Anakin, honestly.” Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s not as nice as the one you made me, but I thought that you would still appreciate it. I never wear it so- “

“I love it.” Anakin replied with a smile as he held it up. It was a dark shade of blue, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice how nice it looked in comparison to Anakin’s eyes.

“Go get changed, and we can have an early night in.” Obi-Wan suggested as he walked over to Anakin and rested his hand on his forehead.

“And I’ll grab you some fever reducers.” Anakin sighed.

“But I’m not that tired!” He complained. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Anakin knew there was no arguing with him when he got that look in his eyes. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to.

“Fine.” He muttered after a moment, and then got up and left, leaving his mug of tea on the desk.

A moment later he was back, wearing the sweater that Obi-Wan gave him. And while under different circumstances he would have spent more time admiring how nice he looked in that shade of blue, Anakin didn’t give him much time to think about it before crawling into the bed and laying his head in Obi-Wan’s lap.

“I thought you weren’t that tired.” Obi-Wan teased, running a hand through Anakin’s hair.

“Shut up.” Anakin muttered back, shifting slightly. Obi-Wan watched the speeders pass by in the night, and even though it was cold outside, it was warm here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sudden second chapter has appeared!

Obi-Wan woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed as he noticed that Anakin had taken most of the covers during the night- and while he usually would be annoyed, he couldn’t help but be worried when he realized that he could feel how warm Anakin still was. Whose head was currently resting on his shoulder, and had the blankets pulled up so that only the top half of his face was showing. He brushed a stay curl off Anakin’s face and turned around to watch the sun rise between the skyscrapers out of the window. In the corners, he could see what remained of the frost from last night. He felt Anakin shift next to him and he looked back over, kissing him on the top of the head. When he didn’t wake up, but made a face in his sleep instead, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself.

Which woke Anakin up.

“Good morning.” Obi-Wan whispered softly. “How are you feeling?” Anakin sighed.

“Be honest, Anakin.”

“What time is it?” He whispered hoarsely, not wanting to answer the question. Obi-Wan leaned over him to check.

“It’s a little after 0630.” Obi-Wan replied. He heard Anakin huff, and then felt him burrow back down into the blankets.

“Too early. I’m going back to sleep.” Anakin mumbled. Obi-Wan smirked, and he started to draw circles on Anakin’s back, watching the blankets ripple as his finger went over the fabric. He heard Anakin sigh, and turn his head so that his forehead was pressed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“You still feel really warm, dear one.” Obi-Wan commented quietly. Anakin mumbled something back, but Obi-Wan couldn’t really hear it.

“And you should probably take something for your fever.” Anakin sniffled but didn’t respond.

“Anakin.”

“Later.” Anakin mumbled. He turned his head to look at Obi-Wan, and how could he say no to spending a morning in bed, buried underneath warm blankets?

“Fine. Later” Obi-Wan said. A moment of silence passed before Anakin spoke again.

“Do we still have to go meet with Master Windu later today?” He asked, his voice small. Obi-Wan huffed.

“ _You_ , are not doing anything today except for resting.” Obi-Wan replied. He could feel the tension, the unease at the idea of sitting around for a whole day through their bond, but he could also feel the relief coming from Anakin at finally getting the chance to rest.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan replied, closing his eyes. “As long as you don’t hog all of the blankets.”

“It’s cold.” Anakin muttered.

“It’s cold outside. We’re inside.” Obi-Wan countered. “And you’re running a fever.” Anakin huffed, but Obi-Wan felt his breathing even out a few minutes later, and he was again, sitting in silence as he watched the sun climb further into the sky.

* * *

And despite their bickering, later in the afternoon, Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, reading through document after document when he felt a familiar weight sit down next to him and rest his head on his shoulder. He knew that he was supposed to keep reading, but he couldn’t help but lean over and grab the nearest blanket when Anakin started shivering. And he couldn’t help but lay down after a while, feeling his own eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. And he couldn’t help but think about how Anakin by his side having was so comforting, and the sound of his slow breathing lulled him to sleep. But he did look out of the window one last time and watched as the sun reappeared from behind a cloud. And then he closed his eyes, smiling softly.

When Ahsoka came home from her afternoon classes, she made sure to take a holo and add it to her collection. And then she sat down on the couch, next to her master, picked up the other end of the blanket so she could also get underneath it, and drifted off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
